Known Facts About the FD Particles
This page contains all known facts (and conjecture) on the existence of the FD Particles and what effects they have on matter. Basic Description According to King, FD Particles are particles at are created by what he surmises to be rips in space-time called FD Rips. FD Particles are quark-like in nature, able to manipulate matter at the sub-subatomic level. They are invisible to the naked eye, although when they react to one another it creates a faint rainbow aura, constantly shifting in hue. Officially, FD Particles such as these are treated as strange matter, but King believes they are much more than that: he believes they are a "wild-card" quark, able to adopt the type and rotation of any quark such that it can have an affect on the things (or people) they are exposed to. Complex Facts '''I Got the Power!: '''All fanfiction-based abilities require FD Particles to wield, either in their bodies or around their bodies in what King calls an FD Aura. The more powerful it is, the more FD Particles required. '''Danger! Danger! High Voltage!: '''FD Particles, when used for abilities, tend to have an associated level of FD Activity. While high levels of Particles (called Particle Saturation) is bad, FD Activity is worse. People who do not heed these warnings are called Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus, usually they have a powerful artifact that theoretically cannot exist in the world, or they have many abilities from all across fanfiction. People who activate these powerful items or smaller items all at once tend to devolve into dangerous beings called Chimerae. Conjecture '''Inactive Until Exposure to Waves: '''King suspects that the FD Particles are inert until they are exposed to a particular wave, most likely between the wavelengths of 18 to 30 meters and frequencies between 18 and 30 Hz: that is to say, TV waves and brain waves related to active thought. '''Special Wavelengths: '''King also suspects that the FD Particles vibrate at a certain frequency and in a wave-like pattern. King also suspects that these wavelengths cause people who fight against people of opposite or near-opposite wavelengths, particularly Kamen Riders and their respective Kaijin, to be more effective against the each other and only each other, while those of near-similar wavelengths tend to be not nearly as effective. '''Two Activity Types: '''King suspects that FD Activity is separated into two types: internal, or Bio-FD Activity, which is caused by Activity within the body, even down to cells. Kaijin are most likely created this way. The second type affects an aura of particles outside one's body, which King believes to be in varying Saturation, that is affected by some kind of technology created by the FD Particles, such as the Rider Belts, in a form of external FD Activity. Effects on Fanfiction Beings and Items '''Cut From the Same Cloth: '''All abilities that appear in fanction, no matter what the genre or the amount of powers involved, are all based on the FD Particles. However, as a result, this means the fanfiction characters cannot use any cross-fiction abilities and items unless equipped with an FD Driver and the right card for the job or an FD Converter/Regulator. '''Trump Cards: '''For reasons King, the Major, or Ribbons cannot see why, the Kamen Rider Belts are the most powerful weapons in all of fanfiction, however, humans and non-Rider fanfiction beings that have an FD Converter/Regulator or an FD Driver with the right cards are not as powerful as the original Rider who wielded them (i.e. Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva, Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade). On the downside, these weapons also have a nasty side-effect: the Kamen Rider Belts are some of the most FD-hot items, in both Particle Saturation and Activity, weapons in the world, and people who use these belts tend to be people who eventually become the Kaijin they fight. King still doesn't know why they turn into Kaijin.